


Renegade

by Judas_Kiss



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M, Tags yet to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, it ain't easy being the son of a hero. Sure, it sounds like a good thing at first; the fame and the honor... But, sometimes that can come back to bite you in the ass, as it has me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't wrote a Yuma story in a LONG time. But I've been listening to Styx's Renegade a lot and been wanting to write a fanfiction inspired by it... I thought of some crazy Crue story but then I was like nope... And while I was sitting in my doctor's office, this came to mind, and I thought "Why the hell not? It's been a while" lol. So, here's to another attempt at writing Yuma. Hopefully this one goes well!
> 
> And yes, I couldn't think of tags right now for it. But there is a high chance of romance between Will and Ben and possible explicit content. I'll list those warnings when we get to that point, if we do.
> 
> For now, mild cussing is all you gotta worry about.

_You know, it ain't easy being the son of a hero. Sure, it sounds like a good thing at first; the fame and the honor... But, sometimes that can come back to bite you in the ass, as it has me._

_I never asked for this though... I never wanted to be known for my father's actions. I wanted to be known for my own, and I sure as shit didn't ask to be known on one good deed to society behalf of my old man._

_Don't get me wrong, that took nerve to get Ben Wade to that train station and I'm proud of my pa stepping up and taking that risk. But, he lost his life that day to monsters... And to me, that's nothing to celebrate. If that's the cost of being a hero, then I'd rather be an outlaw. That's what I want to be known for... What I've always dreamed of._

_My old man's destiny is not mine._

***

He stood in front of the hotel room's mirror, staring at his own reflection; the spitting image of his father now. His hair was nearly touching his shoulders and his beard took away his boyish features, giving him the rugged look of a man plagued with worry.

The image of a hero, but one who walks a dangers path of an outlaw; William Evans.

Memories flashed in the back of his mind... His father's death and how the town of Bisbee depended upon him after... His decision to become the outlaw he is today and Ben Wade; the man that put all of this into motion.

They both had made headlines in the papers no more than two years ago, with William being the first. He could only imagine the look on his poor mother's face along with the whole town when it was released that the hero rancher's son gave it all up to live the life of being on the run and fearing the next day would be your last.

No sooner than a few months later, did he read the shocking news of Ben Wade's escape from Yuma prison. Coincidence? William Evans thinks not.

Wade wants something from him, he knows it, can feel it. If he can help it though, he's not giving him the chance to find him. 

But, upon keeping out of the lawman's way and staying a step ahead of such a notorious man, his paranoia is getting the best of him and lack of sleep doesn't help either.

He's being hunted and he knows that sooner or later the outlaw will get fed up with this game of cat and mouse and move in for the kill. Wade's a patient man, but even he has his limits and William knows he's just delaying the inevitable.

The young man drew in a deep breath, turning away from a reflection he couldn't even be proud to call his own anymore, and made his way over to the bed. He had his gun close by, loaded and ready but he still wasn't convinced of his safety nor freedom. He wasn't convinced he could relax.

Tonight would be a restless night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but sweet. Let me know what you think, readers. Or not, it's all up to you!


End file.
